


When in Wisconsin

by stupid_drawings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly ficlet of Dean messing with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Wisconsin

**Author's Note:**

> I think the note at the end is probably longer than the fic!

“Hey, Dean! Have you seen my…”

Sam trailed off as he entered the motel room.

“Cas, why are you wearing that?” Sam asked, all thoughts of his laptop forgotten.

“Are you referring to the piece of foam on top of my head, Sam?”

“Uh, yeah,” he answered, bemused.

“Dean placed it on me,” Castiel answered matter-of-factly.

“Why are you still wearing it, though?” Sam asked.

“I do not know, Sam. You would have to ask Dean.” Castiel continued to stand still, apparently content to just do nothing.

It was at that moment that Dean entered the room, fast food bags in hand.

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, proud smile on his face as he pointed to Castiel’s head.

“Dean, take it off him.”

Dean’s smile disappeared, “He doesn’t care! You don’t care, do you, Cas?”

“I harbor no strong feelings about what my host body wears.”

“See!?” Dean gestured at Castiel looking at Sam insistently.

“I am not walking around this town with an angel in a cheese hat, Dean.”

“But it’s Wisconsin, Sammy!”

“NO.”

 

It is nearly impossible to find a way to hide a cheese hat in an Impala. _Nearly._

**Author's Note:**

> So on a roadtrip home from Minneapolis, I forced my friend to get off a random exit in Wisconsin with the idea that buying cheese might be a good adventure. BOY WAS IT! We happened to stumble on a place called the Wisconsin Dells, which is an amazing wonderland of cheesy tourist crap! Both of us absolutely love cheesy tourist crap, so we were mesmerized, and ended up discussing the wonders of a Supernatural episode happening there. We eventually made it to a cheese store, and she stuck a cheese hat on my head, which I continued to wear around the store until we were done because whatever, man. Then the image of Dean sticking a cheese hat on Cas happened and, well, this ficlet.  
> Next year we are planning to roadtrip to the Dells specifically and dress as generic hunters, occasionally asking people if they've noticed anything strange or smelled sulfur.


End file.
